Nobita's South Sea Adventure
Doraemon: Nobita's South Sea Adventure (ドラえもん: のび太の南海大冒険 Doraemon: Nobita no Nankai Dai Bōken) is the 19th installment of the Doraemon featured films. It was released in Japan on March 7th, 1998. Plot The beginning The film starts with a group of pirates searching for treasure. They enter a cave behind a waterfall and start crossing a bridge when suddenly it falls and some of them fall off. The remaining people continue forward and find the treasure at the centre of a pool . While swimming across they suddenly vanish and their ship also vanishes . A small boy shouts for his father who is gone for the treasure. The journey to Treasure Island We now return to the present and see Nobita and his friends are discussing a group project on the sea. They start reading about the sea .Nobita is reading about a treasure hunt and he gets very interested in it. He tells doraemon that he wants to go on a treasure hunt. Doraemon initially refuses but watching on television about treasure hunt accepts it. He takes out a large number of maps and says that one has to point where the treasure might be present and that it takes lot of time. Nobita points at a point randomly and it shows to have treasure. Nobita tells that he wanted to call sizuka and calls her saying that we can study about the sea . Then doraemon takes out anywhere door then Nobita tells he wants to feel the real thrill. So they travel on a ship . Nobita tells he wants to be in a storm and doraemon takes out a gadget to produce a storm . Then a big storm starts and nobita is frightened and he sees a pirate ship. They return back and nobita tells Doraemon about it . He says that Dobita might be dreaming. Nobita wants to make Gian and Suneo pirates. So he puts posters in the park and they follow it and they get aboard a pirate ship. Gian accidentally presses cannon button and it fires the ship of Doraemon. It gets damaged. All of them get on the pirate ship. Then Doraemon and other's rest on a island and Gian ,Suneo and Shizuka take a swim but Nobita does not how to swim and so Doraemon gave him a gadget and Nobita turned to a mermaid and somehow again sees the pirate ship but the others don't believe him. They retun the next day. Then Doraemon starts a 3-D projector showing mythical creatures . They get frightened seeing the god of sea but it was a image. Then, suddenly a green monster appears and damages the ship. They escape very narrowly. The loss of Nobita Then water comes out of Doraemon's pocket and suddenly a time portal is opened and his pocket is lost. They suddenly are infront of a large ship and it hits there ship and nobita is lost. When they regain counsiousness they are in the ship and when they see outside a cannon hits them. A fight breaks out on the deck and Shizuka is attacked and is saved by Betty. Doraemon sees a rat and pushes a box of gunpowder onto a plank and it hits the other ship and the pirates on their ship rejoice. Then the captain of the ship talks to them but cannot understand their language. Doraemon has only a few gadgets left and uses the translator and they understand each other. They remember Nobita and are sad. The captain introduces Betty his niece and that they are going to search her brother and her father. Doraemon and others talk about Nobita and by evening they reach the treasure island .Meanwhile Nobita is saved by a pink dolphin and he is on the treasure island where he meets Jack. They don't understand each other but introduce themselves and Jack takes him to the hideout . He throws a knife at Nobita's feet but to kill a poisonous spider. They build a fire and eat food. They go searching for fruits and Nobita is attacked by a wine and jack saves him and jack is attacked by a plant and nobita saves him and they reach the beach. The captain announces that they will go next morning. Nobita has a dream that he can swim and it drifts towards doraemon coming and taking only jack home. He wakes up thinking about the dream and sleeps again. The landing on Treasure Island In the morning the people on the ship disembark and GIan and Suneo hang their shirts as a pointer. Jack sees the ship and travel towards the landing spot. Nobita thinks that his friends are captured.The dolphin takes jack and nobita through a river and to deep inside the jungle. The pirate party starts searching for them. While walking they come across fruits which attack them. They start running .They are then attacked by a flying cameleon and some people fall in a pit. Flying spiders attack them then two of the pirates fall down escaping them. The remaining people reach the cave in the waterfall. The travel towards the waterfall . They search party continues on and find a balls of pink fire. A man appears who is the villain. A pirate follows a treasure box and it is actually is a trap and stones fall on them . Doraemon remberes it is like a 20th century game. They cross a bridge Doraemon remembers it will fall and they fall in a river and some bad guys attack them. The dolphin takes Nobita and Jack through a pipe and reach the base. The people capture Nobita and Jack. They are taken to a jail where Nobita and Jack are reunited with Doraemon. Some guards take them to their owner. Jack and Betty see their father. They are introduced to cash. He tells them that he created a genetically modified beings to sell them for money. He tells them that Dr. Clone has created them. He shows them his mega creation a sea monster. He said he has barriers construscted to avoid time patrol. He then captures them and are put in electric jail. They try to escape but don't know how. The escape from Treasure Island Two pirates are not captured and one of them wears a guard suit and they go to the jail. They free them. They plan and split into two and one will save the dolphin and others to save the other pirates.The pirate disguised as guard takes them down a elevator. The Doraemon party goes into the Doctor's room.Then the chameleon attacks Jack and Nobita saves him. The other party free the other pirates. Doraemon watches doctor experimenting on the dolphin . Nobita breaks the control system. They take the dolphin and get out the island. The fight to save animals Dr. Clone tell it to "Cash". Doraemon says that they must save the animals from being sold off. Nobita and doraemon go to the top while others go inside. Cash releases a tiger-elephant and it starts attacking and Suneo throws a cake which causes discomfort in its stomach and it runs away. Doraemon reach the base a large peak and doraemon uses wine growth to reach the top. Cash release a rhino-croc which attacks them it hits and some rocks are broken. Shizuka uses Non-living hyponotizer and tells the rock man to attack it. Doraemon and Nobita fall on the top of the tower and fall on to the room of cash knocking him out. Then GIan takes out karoake mike and sings a song and it knocks out monster. The monster "rebel" comes and attacks them. Ruffin comes to their rescue with her friends and saves Shizuka. They jump onto a ship. They go to a ship and ruffin the dolphin tells them how to control it .Then Suneo learns to use it and suddenly rebel the monster appears and they fire a missile to make it uncounsious . Nobita and Doraemon remove the barriers. Rebel attacks them again and breaks the entire base and Doraemon and cash fall into its stomach and Cash tells Doraemon we will die. Doraemon says "I will not die as I am a robot". They argue that is it a dream . A gadget which tells truth pinches the stomach of the monster and then Doraemon and cash are thrown out. It makes a huge hole and the base starts sinking and ruffin calls time patrol and all of them escape outside. The ending of the story The time patrol captures cash .Nobita asks what will happen to this animals .They said they will returned to normal state but rebel cannot be changed but he will left here becoming folklore. They bid farewell to the pirates amid tears. The story ends with the captain bidding goodbye to Doraemon and friends. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita *Shizuka *Gian *Suneo *Jack *Captain Kid *Betty *Ruffin *Cash *Dr. Clone *Tamako Nobi Cast *Doraemon - Nobuyo Ōyama *Nobita Nobi - Noriko Ohara *Shizuka Minamoto - Michiko Nomura *Suneo Honekawa - Kaneta Kimotsuki *Takeshi Gouda - Kazuya Tatekabe *Jack - Kaneta Kimotsuki *Captain Kid - Toru Emori *Betty - Yuu Hayami Music Trivia External Links *Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the South Seas (movie) at Anime News Network Encyclopedia zh-tw:大雄的南海大冒險 Category:Doraemon films